


no need for words

by persimonne



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: But he gets Pegged, Dark, Dominant Rey, Dubious Consent, F/M, How Do I Tag, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Just Lightsabers, Kylo Ren is Not Nice Either, Murder, No Pregnancy, No Strap-ons Involved, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Safe to Read if You're Triggered by Pregnancy, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Throne Room Scene, Submissive Kylo Ren, Technically it's Pegging, i guess?, rey is not nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/pseuds/persimonne
Summary: After killing Snoke, Rey tells Kylo that she'll take his hand if he'll save the Resistance.He doesn't.She makes him pay.He loves it.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 37
Kudos: 111
Collections: Reylo After Dark's My Bloody Valentine Exchange, Reylo Pegging Fics





	no need for words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenOfCarrotFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/gifts).



> For my dear friend QueenOfCarrotFlowers, who requested Murder+Pegging.  
> Betaed by the lovely Flypaper_Brain <3

Ren’s whole body is shaking under Rey’s pounding, his huge, awkward hands seeking purchase on the pavement, made slippery by the blood of the guards they just murdered.

The Throne Room reeks of death, dismembered body parts surrounding the lovers; except what is happening now doesn’t sound like love. Rey doesn’t have a name for what pushed her to do this to Ben. Maybe it’s her thirst for vengeance. Maybe it’s the thrill of having the most powerful being in the Galaxy surrendering to her. Maybe it’s his gaze, so full of longing and despair. She doesn’t know. 

She only knows that he murdered Snoke for _her_.

But he also refused to save the fleet.

***

Rey had given him an ultimatum. 

“I will take your hand if you’ll let them go.”

There was shouting, and a fight for Vader’s lightsaber – won by her.

Blue blade at his throat, Kylo gave the order to cease fire. The Resistance was finally free. Her blood ignited by the power she held over him, Rey uttered a single command.

“Kneel.”

He obeyed.

“Open up.”

He obeyed again, his fat mouth parting as she slowly pushed the deactivated lightsaber’s hilt past his rosy lips. His cock was hard, she felt his arousal through the Force as she began fucking his mouth like the weapon in her hand was her own erection. His pleading, liquid eyes were fixed on her face, an aura of surrender made his gaze shockingly soft.

***

She pushes against him, hips thrusting like she could fuck him for real, muscles burning under the strain and knees already bruising on the hard floor. He moans, the scarred side of his face hidden by strands of sweaty hair, and his red lips open in bliss under her attentions.

Rey doesn’t have a name for what pushed Ben to submit to her and her debased fantasies. Maybe it’s his thirst for acceptance. Maybe it’s his need to be controlled. Maybe it’s his love for her, so twisted and sick. She doesn’t know.

She only knows that he’s willing to give her everything –anything– she wants, despite having stated the exact opposite before, during the interrogation.

She’s taking full advantage of that.

***

Watching him caress the lightsaber’s hilt with his slick tongue was mesmerizing. He never averted his eyes from hers while he carefully coated the hilt with saliva, as if he’d foreseen what Rey was going to do with it. She trembled under his burning gaze, her cunt already pulsing in anticipation.

“Turn around,” she droned, and he obeyed blindly, abandoning his ministrations on the weapon and opening his leather trousers before slowly exposing his backside to her.

He’d already known what she was going to submit him to.

There was no need for words between them.

She had spread his cheeks with her left hand, slender fingers against firm muscles, exposing the dark furl nestled there. He trembled on his knees as she spit on him, her saliva landing right above his hole, her thumb carefully spreading the slick around. 

Kylo Ren was completely at Rey’s mercy. 

She coated her left fingers with saliva and penetrated him. At first, his muscle clenched around her fingertip, but he posed no further resistance to her probing when she finally went knuckle-deep, astonished at how warm and hot he was around her.

A loud whine abandoned his lips when she bumped against something inside him, something small and hard that began pulsing madly under her fingertip. She focused on that, causing the Supreme Leader to sob desperately, leather gloves creaking against the cold floor. She slowly extracted her finger while his hole fluttered almost hypnotically.

Rey had never wished to have been born with a penis until that moment. 

She only had the lightsaber to make up for it.

And she intended to use it.

Feeling merciful, she spat on her fingers once more, and prepared him thoroughly. The hilt of the weapon was hard, and ridged, and even if she intended to make him suffer, she didn’t want to hurt him – at least, not physically. He panted again under her, his whole body shaking, as she focused on loosening him up as much as possible.

Kylo squirmed when she abandoned his ass once again, his muscle clenching uselessly until she prodded him with the flat bottom of the weapon’s handle. He tensed up, and Rey reached between his legs for his cock: his erection hadn’t waned, and that made her heart sing. Her hand on him, he relaxed again after a couple of strokes, permitting her to finally penetrate him with the lightsaber. 

“Hands on the floor,” Rey commanded. “You’ll come untouched, or you won’t come at all.”

Kylo gulped. The weapon slid almost effortlessly into his warm, slick hole, the stretch of the intrusion accompanied by a loud whine coming from his rosy lips. Rey positioned herself with her crotch behind his ass, as if the handle protruded from her own body, like a real penis would. Keeping the saber steady with her right hand, she began pushing, trying to hit his prostate at every thrust, and rubbing the durasteel of the handle against her clit at the same time.

Kylo could only accept what she had in store for him, submitting fully.

Rey had never felt so powerful.

***

She keeps fucking him, opening the Bond between them, drowning in sensations. She comes before he does, hard and fast and sudden, her engorged clit bumping into the hard hilt while she fucks him with abandon, the empty room echoing with his desperate moans. He follows her over the edge after a couple more strokes, hot ropes of seed staining the black floor, intermingling with the drying blood of the guards they just murdered.

She caresses his back, easing his trembling, and removes the unforgiving hilt of the saber from his body.

He gave everything to her.

“You did good,” she whispers. “So good for me.”

He closes his eyes, hiding behind his locks, and breathes.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS MY FIRST PEGGING!!!


End file.
